


To feel the thunder

by Carnadine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of angst in the first chapter, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, But it gets better I swear, Elemental Magic, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carnadine/pseuds/Carnadine
Summary: Is a fact known that those who possess special abilities tend to manifest them during their adolescence, one more of the changes the human body goes through. For Tadashi, that happened the year before he went to high school.He's looking down, thumbs fidgeting in his clasped hands, “There's no way to fool you, isn't it?”“Nope!” Sugawara beams.Written for the Haikyuu!! secret Santa 2018





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zelda_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_writes/gifts).



> Hi Zelda! I'm your Secret Santa this year, and here's my gift for you. Hope you like it!
> 
> The next chapter should be posted the first week of January *crosses fingers*

Is a fact known that those who possess special abilities tend to manifest them during their adolescence, one more of the changes the human body goes through. For Tadashi, that happened the year before he went to high school.

He was the shy and aloof boy that daydreamed while looking at the sky or the mountains around the city of Torono. After meeting Tsukishima -he is a friend! And he can call him Tsukki!-, he started with the volley club and even if he wasn't the most talented player, Tadashi enjoyed the exercise and most of all, the chance to stay away from his lonely house and practising at the Tsukishima home with Akiteru and Tsukki.

He also was growing taller, not like his beanpole of a friend, but definitely taller than the average boy in his classroom. His skin wasn't kind on him though, and acne breakouts were common in his already spotted face.

Shy and lanky, and having as the only friend one of the popular boys in school, he became the target for gossip. Tadashi could hear them talking behind his back, on the classroom and the hallways.

 _Why is he always next to Tsukishima?_  
_So weird!_  
_It's so kind of Tsukishima to allow that weird kid to stay close, right?_

Their words itch under his skin, making his hands shake with impotence while his classmates keep talking.

 _Do you think he likes_ likes _Tsukishima?  
Gross! Can you imagine that?_

Is their laugh, mocking and cruel, grating in his ears like crushed glass, what makes him lose all control.

“STOP!”

He shouts, he hits the table with his fists, and the earth under his feet shakes with his frustration. The quake is strong enough to rattle the glass on the windows, the tingling sound mixing with the gasps of the students. 

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukki is next to him, his face paler than usual, eyes wide.

“W-what?” only when Tsukki covers his hands with one of his Tadashi realizes how strongly are they shaking.

“It's ok. Please stop.”

 _Stop what?_ When Tadashi looks up, the classroom is in disarray, desks knocked down, faces upturned to look him in fear while the floor still shakes.

The quake stops as soon as Tadashi closes his fists.

“Oh. Sorry, I--” _I did this? Is this my Ability?_ Tadashi thinks as his body goes limp.

The last thing he sees before the exhaustion takes over him is Tsukki's scared face, tilting while he falls and the world turns black.

* * *

After the euphoria of the news of Karasuno participating on the regionals, Takeda gives Sugawara a folder and announces with a big smile “Ok! Now, I need that everyone who has an Ability to take a form and fill all the information. Give it back to the vice-captain tomorrow at the latest.”

“Why is this for?” Hinata asks.

“The Volleyball association needs to have a register of your Ability so they can make sure you aren’t using it as an advantage when playing,” coach Ukai explains.

Hinata is bouncing between Yamaguchi and Kageyama, “But how can they know?”

“With people like me, of course!” Sugawara says while passing a form to Azumane, “I’m a Finder.”

Hinata’s eyes are wide, mouth forming a perfect circle, until he turns towards Kageyama, “And what’s a finder?”

“Dumbass, a Finder can perceive and follow the magic trace of the ones with Abilities,” Kageyama is serious, but his eyes shine in admiration looking at the senior setter.

“That’s right!” Sugawara is passing forms between the second year’s players. No one except Tanaka takes a form. Finally, he stands before the first years, handing a form to Tadashi, and for their surprise, another one to Tsukishima.

“I don't need one.”

“I think you do,” Sugawara's smile doesn't diminish, paper still in hand.

Kei’s face looks like set in stone, while Sugawara is still offering the form. Why the insistence? In all the years he has known Tsukki, there has never been a hint of him having an Ability, not even when Tadashi started manifesting his. Tsukki would have said something to him, right? “Suga, Tsukki doesn't have an Ability…”

Sugawara tilts his head to the side in what might be cute if not for the devastating words he says.

“But he does, I'm sure of it.”

The words are cold ice rushing down his spine, freezing the world for a second. He can actually feel the frost forming on the tip of his fingers and lashes.

Kei is looking down, thumbs fidgeting in his clasped hands, “There's no way to fool you, isn't it?”

“Nope!” Sugawara beams as Kei finally takes the form, still not looking at Tadashi. He doesn't look his way even when Tadashi runs from the gym, a trail of frosted footprints melting into puddles.


	2. FlashBack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: I should have the final chapter of this story soon--  
> My brain: and why don't we add a flashback chapter, eh? EH??
> 
> Sorry Zelda, this little idea couldn't leave me alone!

_Abilities go tied with emotions_ , says the monitor to Tadashi and the few others in the special course he had to take after the earthquake fiasco at school. The course is mandatory, and Tadashi can’t go back to school until he completes the lectures, five days of information tightly crammed in his head.

 **Elemental** says the report that he received later that week. Tadashi immediately snaps a picture and sends it to Kei, who replies quickly.

_[Cool]_  
_[So you can do more than shake buildings]_

Tadashi can’t help to blush at that, the embarrassment of frightening the whole school by turning it in the epicentre of a quake still hasn't abided after a week. Phone in hand, he throws himself in the sofa and types.

[Maybe. I don’t know]  
[They talked a lot about control and stuff]

_[They?]_

[The guys at the clinic. Ability classes]

_[Ah.]_

Kei writes, stops. Almost a minute later comes the message.

_[And your mother?]_

Kei knows that Tadashi’s mother doesn’t have an Ability. Also knows that one of the few facts Tadashi has about his absent father is that he was an Elemental Ability user too.  
When she went to fetch him at school the day his Ability manifested, Tadashi noticed how she evaded his eyes, and the time they actually looked at each other, he couldn’t guess exactly what was clouding his mother’s gaze.  
Surprise? Regret?  
Fear?

He is deciding what to answer to Kei when he’s startled by a tap on top of his head, barely having time to hide his phone before his mother can look over his shoulder. 

“Tashi,” his mother combs his hair and _something_ gets caught in her fingers. After a little tug, there's a little maple leaf nestled between her hands, deep red.

”Oh. I did that?”

“You did,” his mother twirls the tiny leaf in her fingers, eyes lost in the movement. Is she thinking of his father? Did he also do stuff like this?

“Careful to _leaf_ this everywhere,” his mother says, with a tap to his nose. But her usual cheer isn’t there, and the pun doesn’t ease Tadashi’s nerves.

Looking back at the phone, Tsukki is still online, waiting for a replay.

[I don’t know]

* * *

“Tell me again about plants, Tsukki.”

They are in the backyard of the Tsukishima house, sitting in front of an empty patch of soil where Tadashi has tried and tried to grow something, _anything_ , trying to replicate the leaf incident. And once again, Tadashi buries his fingers in the dark and moist earth, closes his eyes and listens.

“In the process of seed germination, water is absorbed by the embryo, which results in the rehydration and expansion of the cells…”

Kei is probably reading that info from his phone, his steady voice an anchor for the frustrated thoughts in Tadashi’s head, helping him to focus on his task.  
“...under appropriate environmental conditions, such as suitable temperature and access to water and oxygen, the seed germinates, and the embryo resumes growth...“

Ok, so heat, water and sun… pretty much what they thought them as children in elementary school, right?

Lulled by the cadence of Kei’s voice, Tadashi concentrates in the feel of the warm earth on his hands, his fingers like roots expanding in the soil. Tiny leafs breaking into the air and light, growing and growing towards the warmth of the sun…

“Yamaguchi.”

Tadashi opens his eyes to find his view blocked by large, prickly leaves.

“Whoa! It worked?”

“It seems like.”

The sunflowers are tall, of bright green colour and each plant with a big bud looking ready to blossom. Tsukki bends to look closer at them, long fingers aiming for the bud closest to him.

”This just… appeared from the earth, from your fingers… and grew so, so fast,” the awe in his voice is so unusual to hear, that Tadashi can’t do anything more than sitting on the grass, watching Tsukki smile at him, bright and earnest, “You are amazing, Yamaguchi!”

 _...emotions can trigger the manifestation of your capacities, so you all must be aware of because you might end up projecting your feelings through your Abilities..._

Suddenly, the flower on Tsukki’s hand blooms, petals big and soft, coloured light yellow like Kei’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of angst in the first chapter, but it gets better! I would never hurt the boys just because.  
> Expect more of Yama showing more of his Ability, and what is Tsukki's one about? Leave me a comment with your guess!
> 
> I'm on twitter as @carnadine_


End file.
